KrisHo Drabble Collections
by eunkwon30
Summary: [Chapter 4 Up!] Hanya complications KrisHo yang tidak saling berhubungan pada setiap chapter-nya./Bad summary./RnR joseyo./Jangan jadi siders ya.
1. Firework

**Title :** Firework

 **Rated :** T+

 **Genre :** Romance. Fluffy.

 **Disclaimer :** Cast is not mine. But story is mine.

 **Warning :** Genderswitch, EYD tidak sesuai, pasaran, absurd, typo, DLDR!

* * *

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **HAPPY READING~!**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **1,234 words.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

* * *

Yifan terus memicingkan matanya ke arah Suho yang duduk di sebelah kanannya. Yifan diam-diam sudah menyukai Suho semenjak wanita itu bekerja sebagai sekretarisnya selama hampir 5 tahun ini. Yifan tidak bisa fokus jika Suho berada di dekatnya, terutama saat sedang rapat seperti sekarang.

"Sajangnim," panggil Suho berhasil memergoki Yifan yang ketahuan sedang menatapnya sambil melamun.

"Uh? I-iya," sahut Yifan sedikit gelagapan, lalu dia bergegas mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah depan.

Beberapa menit berlalu dengan cepat, rapat yang dihadiri Yifan dan mitra bisnisnya yang lain akhirnya selesai juga. Yifan langsung menghela napas lega, dia kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada sekretarisnya yang cantik.

"Sillyehamnida, Sajangnim. Saya ingin–"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam di luar, apa kau mau?" tawar Yifan sukses memotong perkataan Suho yang masih menggantung.

"N-ne, Sajangnim. Tapi saya mau izin permisi ke toilet dulu," jawab Suho sambil memilin rok selututnya, entah dia malu atau sedang menahan pipis.

"Silakan saja, Suho. Setelah itu, kau langsung pergi ke pakiran dan tunggu aku di sana sebentar," balas Yifan langsung mengambil berkas yang dibawa sekretarisnya itu, dia juga menyempatkan merangkul pinggang ramping Suho saat mereka keluar dari ruang rapat tadi.

"Kamsahamnida, Sajangnim. Saya permisi duluan," pamit Suho buru-buru berjalan menuju toilet dengan langkah cepat.

"Jangan lupa, tunggu aku di pakiran nanti," seru Yifan sambil terkekeh geli melihat cara jalan sekretarisnya yang lucu.

"Ne, algeseumnida, Sajangnim."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yifan diam-diam mengintip salah satu bawahannya yang terlihat sedang menaruh beberapa kado di atas meja Suho dari balik pintu ruang kerjanya. Bukan rahasia umum lagi kalau semua penggawai yang bekerja di perusahaannya merupakan penggemar Suho. Biasanya mereka menaruh kado kecil di laci meja sekretarisnya, tapi kali ini mereka tiba-tiba memberikan kado berukuran lebih besar dan membuat meja Suho menjadi penuh.

"Ekhm!"

"D-Direktur Wu."

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini bersama kado-kado itu?" tanya Yifan mulai mengintrogasi bawahannya itu.

"A-anu, Direktur. Besok adalah hari ulang tahun Sekretaris Kim, jadi kami menyi–"

"Memang besok tanggal berapa?" tanya Yifan mulai pikun lagi.

"22 Mei, Sajangnim."

"Untung saja kau mengingatkanku tadi. Aku akan memberimu bonus minggu ini, pastikan rahasia kita ini tidak sampai diketahui oleh pegawai lain," bisik Yifan, si bawahan langsung menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat.

"Bereskan dulu semua berkas miliknya, dan susunlah kado-kado itu dengan rapi di atas mejanya supaya enak dipandang," lanjut Yifan menepuk pelan bahu bawahannya itu, kemudian melangkah pergi sambil bersiul ria. Dia juga punya kado yang jauh lebih istimewa untuknya, yang bisa merubah hidup mereka setelah ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yifan meneguk espresso-nya dengan susah payah, karena bibir Suho belepotan dengan cream latte. Wanita itu sangat manis jika dia sedang tidak bekerja, tingkahnya kadang seperti anak kecil yang lugu.

"Jangan disapu dulu," ujar Yifan langsung menahan tangan Suho yang hendak membersihkan bibirnya yang penuh dengan cream latte.

"Waeyo?" tanya Suho tidak peka.

"Biar aku saja yang membersihkannya," jawab Yifan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Suho.

Suho refleks memundurkan wajahnya, tapi malah ditahan oleh tangan Yifan. Suho perlahan memejamkan matanya saat jarak wajah mereka hanya tinggal beberapa senti saja.

Cup.

Yifan mulai melumat bibir merah jambu Suho dengan lembut, sampai cream latte di sela-sela bibir wanita itu bersih. Bukan hanya kali ini saja Yifan pernah mencium bibir Suho, tapi dia sudah mencium bibirnya beberapa kali sebelumnya. Di antaranya saat Yifan sedang mabuk, sakit, bahkan ketika perayaan ulang tahunnya sekitar dua yang lalu, tepat di depan orangtuanya dan kerabat bisnisnya yang hadir. Keesokan harinya, Suho langsung demam dan terpaksa mengambil cuti kerja selama satu bulan penuh akibat ulah frontal yang dilakukan oleh Yifan tersebut. Hubungan mereka berdua memang sedikit intim, mereka menggunakan waktu selama 5 tahun untuk saling mengenal.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Suho perlahan memukul dada Yifan, karena dia mulai kehabisan asupan oksigen. Yifan bergegas melepaskan pagutan mereka, lalu menatap wajah Suho yang memerah dengan seksama. Dia sangat manis jika sedang merona seperti ini, batin Yifan.

"Suho, I love you."

Setelah menyatakan perasaannya, kembang api tiba-tiba muncul di langit malam Sungai Han yang bersih dari awan dan ledakannya membentuk sebuah kalimat "Will you be merry me?".

Suho speechless seketika, dia tidak menyangka kalau Yifan diam-diam sudah menyiapkan suprise itu untuknya, apalagi pria blasteran tersebut melamarnya dengan cara yang sangat romantis.

"Apa jawabanmu?"

"I can't."

Kening Yifan perlahan mengerut setelah mendengar jawaban Suho yang terkesan menggantung itu.

"I mean, why not?"

"Jadi?" ulang Yifan masih belum bisa percaya, karena saking bahagianya.

"Yes, I will," jawab Suho sembari tersenyum manis.

"Gomawo, Suho. Aku berjanji tidak akan menyia-nyiakanmu sampai kapanpun dan aku akan berusaha menjadi suami yang baik untukmu," ucap Yifan langsung memeluk Suho dengan erat sekali, wanita itu juga tidak segan-segan membalas pelukan calon suaminya tersebut.

"Ini sudah mulai larut malam, lebih baik kau menginap saja di apartemenku malam ini," tawar Yifan perlahan melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Tapi apa aku aman jika tidur bersamamu nanti?"

"Kupikir kau tidak akan peka."

"Pria dewasa normal yang mengajak teman wanitanya menginap ke apartemennya pasti berpikiran seperti itu."

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku tidak akan melakukan itu padamu sebelum kita menikah nanti," kata Yifan sambil memasang raut muka yang sangat meyakinkan.

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu," jawab Suho tanpa curiga sedikitpun.

"Kajja, kita pulang sekarang," ajak Yifan sambil menggenggam erat tangan Suho.

Sebelum mereka benar-benar meninggalkan tempat itu, kembang api kembali muncul dan membentuk kalimat "Selamat menempuh hidup baru!" yang ditunjukkan untuk pasangan baru tersebut, kemudian diakhiri dengan berbagai pola kembang api berbentuk hati dengan warna yang beraneka ragam.

"Oh, tunggu sebentar. Aku hampir lupa memasangkan cincin di jari manismu," kata Yifan buru-buru merogoh saku celananya, tapi dia malah hanya menemukan dompet, ponsel dan kunci mobilnya saja.

"Sepertinya kau lupa menaruhnya," cicit Suho sambil mengulum senyumnya, membuat wajahnya yang baby face semakin manis.

"Aku meninggalkan kotak cincinnya di laci meja kerjaku tadi siang," keluh Yifan langsung menghela napas kecewa.

"Gwenchanayo, kau bisa memasangkan cincinnya ke jari manisku besok," hibur Suho bergegas menyeret Yifan sembari bergelayut manja pada lengan calon suaminya itu.

"Manisnya calon istriku ini," kata Yifan perlahan mengecupi pucuk kepala Suho dengan penuh cinta.

"Calon suamiku ini juga sangat tampan," balas Suho semakin menempel pada Yifan. Orang-orang yang lewat saat melihat kemesraan pasangan baru jadian ini mungkin bisa mengira mereka adalah sepasang kakak-beradik, karena kadar kedewasaan wajah Yifan terlihat cukup kontras–alias tampak lebih tua dibandingkan dengan wajah Suho yang baby face.

* * *

 **–END–**

* * *

 **Epilog~**

Drtt..

Yifan langsung mengangkat panggilan dari ibu tercintanya.

"Ya, Mom?"

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang?"

"Aku sedang menyeduh teh hangat untuk Suho."

"Jangan masukan sesuatu ke minumannya, Mommy tidak mau kau sampai mempermalukan keluarga kita nanti."

Yifan sontak tidak jadi menaruh bubuk obat perangsang ke dalam teh hangat Suho. Yifan sudah memberitahu ibunya kalau dia baru saja melamar sekretarisnya dan mengajak calon istrinya itu menginap di apartemennya tadi. Yifan sebenarnya lumayan pervert, jadi wajar saja jika ibunya langsung memperingatinya untuk tidak berbuat macam-macam pada Suho.

"Don't worry, Mom. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal-hal yang aneh pada Suho nanti," ujar Yifan bergegas membuang bungkusan bubuk obat perangsang simpanannya ke tempat sampah.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, Mommy tutup dulu telponnya. Good night, Yifan."

"Night too, Mom."

Pip!

"Sajangnim!"

Yifan bergegas menghampiri Suho yang tiba-tiba berteriak dari kamarnya.

"Don't call me Sajangnim, just call me Yifan, dear!"

* * *

 **–FIN–**

* * *

 _Inspirations from Katty Perry song, ' Firework.'_

 ** _Since October 7, 2016._**


	2. The Funny Wedding

**Title :** The Funny Wedding

 **Rated :** T+

 **Genre :** Romance. Humor. Fluffy.

 **Disclaimer :** Cast is not mine. But story is mine.

 **Warning :** Genderswitch, EYD tidak sesuai, absurd, typo, DLDR!

* * *

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **HAPPY READING~!**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **1,371 words.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

* * *

"Lihatlah, pengantin wanita kita ini cantik sekali," ucap Baekhyun sedikit mempoleskan blush on ke pipi Suho untuk sentuhan terakhir pada make up-nya.

Suho tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin, hasil make over adik perempuan calon suaminya memang patut diacungi jempol–luar biasa. Suho tampak sempurna dengan dress putih dilengkapi hiasan bunga di pinggangnya, begitu pula wajahnya yang sangat cantik dengan polesan make up natural sesuai dengan style-nya.

"Aku tinggal dulu ya, Eonni," pamit Baekhyun.

"Ne, Baekhyun," sahut Suho mulai merasa gugup, karena dia akan resmi menjadi istri orang sebentar lagi.

Baekhyun bergegas menghampiri orangtuanya yang sedang menyambut para tamu undangan.

"Mama, apa Kris Gege masih belum datang juga?" tanya Baekhyun agak cemas.

"Ya, dia belum datang juga sampai saat ini. Padahal Mama sudah menyuruh Sehun untuk menjemput Kris setengah jam yang lalu," jawab Nyonya Wu merasakan hal yang sama.

"Biar aku telpon Sehun dulu," kata Baekhyun langsung menghubungi adiknya itu.

"Yeoboseyo, Noona?"

"Kau ada di mana sekarang?"

"Di apartemen Kris Gege. Aku sudah mencoba membangunkannya bersama Kai sejak dari tadi, tapi dia tidak mau bangun juga. Kris Gege bilang kalau dia terlalu banyak meminum pil obat tidur tadi malam, karena insomnia akutnya kambuh lagi."

"Bawa dia langsung kemari saja, aku akan mencarikan obat penghilang kantuk untuknya nanti."

"Ne, Noona. Kami akan segera membawa Kris Gege ke sana."

Baekhyun bergegas mematikan panggilannya, kemudian berjalan keluar dari tempat resepsi pernikahan kakaknya. Dia berniat ingin pergi ke apotek terdekat–mencarikan obat untuk sang kakak, tidak lupa berpamitan dengan orangtuanya terlebih dahulu.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Suho terus memeriksa waktu sekarang lewat ponselnya, ini sudah lewat lebih 2 jam dari acara inti–pembacaan ikrar janji suci pernikahan. Suho sudah kelewat cemas sejak dari tadi, dia takut pernikahannya ini akan dibatalkan.

"Kris Oppa, di mana kau sekarang?" desis Suho mulai terisak, air matanya perlahan membasahi pipinya dan merusak dandanan pada wajah cantiknya.

"Aigo, kenapa pengantin wanita kita ini menangis?" tanya Luhan–pacarnya Sehun.

"Kris Oppa, hiks," jawab Suho sambil menutup wajahnya, mencoba menahan isakannya agar tidak terdengar.

"Eonni," panggil Baekhyun akhirnya datang juga.

"Kenapa Suho Eonni menangis? Kris Gege sudah datang, kau tidak perlu bersedih seperti ini," hibur Baekhyun bergegas membersihkan make up Suho yang luntur menggunakan tisu, dibantu oleh Luhan yang buru-buru merapikan gaun Suho yang terlihat sedikit kusut.

Suho perlahan berdiri dari tempat duduknya, dia menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum berjalan ke altar bersama ayahnya sampai bersanding dengan calon suaminya di depan pendeta nanti. Suho masih saja merasa gugup, tapi Baekhyun dan Luhan mencoba memberikan semangat dengan mengusap-usap punggungnya dengan lembut.

"Aku benar-benar merasa gugup saat ini," gumam Suho masih dapat didengar oleh Baekhyun dan Luhan.

"Gwenchanayo, Eonni. Kau sudah berlatih selama beberapa hari sebelumnya, hasil kerja kerasmu itu pasti tidak akan mengecewakan nanti."

Suho kembali menarik napas sejenak, lalu berjalan keluar menuju altar sambil digandeng oleh kedua calon saudara iparnya tersebut. Jantung Suho semakin berdetak kencang saat melihat ayahnya sedang menunggunya di sana, dia langsung menyambut uluran tangan sang ayah yang akan mengantarkannya bersanding dengan calon suaminya.

Para tamu yang hadir seketika berdecak kagum melihat kecantikan Suho yang terkesan sangat natural, karena seluruh make up yang dipakainya hampir tidak terlihat lagi, tapi lip balm yang masih tampak di bibirnya mampu membuat Kris yang berada di depan langsung terpana.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu lama," bisik Kris perlahan menyambut tangan Suho yang diserahkan langsung oleh ayah mertuanya.

"Gwenchanayo, Oppa," sahut Suho sembari tersenyum kikuk.

Baekhyun dan Luhan bergegas menghampiri pengantin baru itu sambil membawakan cincin kawin untuk mereka berdua. Kris perlahan menyematkan cincin itu ke jari manis Suho sambil tersenyum bahagia, begitu pun juga Suho menyematkan cincin tersebut ke jari manis Kris dengan sedikit gemetaran.

"Kalian sudah siap?"

"Ne," jawab Kris dan Suho bersamaan.

"Baiklah, jawab pertanyaan saya ini dengan suara yang nyaring dan lantang. Mula-mula dari mempelai prianya dulu."

"Wu Yifan, bersediakah engkau menerima Kim Suho sebagai istrimu?"

"Ya, saya bersedia."

"Bersediakah engkau menjadi suami yang baik dan bijak untuk istrimu nanti?"

"Ya, saya bersedia."

"Bersediakah engkau menjaga dan merawat istrimu sepanjang hidupmu sampai maut memisahkan kalian berdua?"

"Ya, saya bersedia."

"Sekarang giliran mempelai wanitanya."

Suho menghela napas sejenak, dia terus berusaha untuk tidak gerogi ketika menjawab pertanyaan dari sang pendeta.

"Kim Suho, bersediakah engkau menerima Wu Yifan sebagai suamimu?"

"Ya, saya bersedia."

"Bersediakah engkau menjadi istri yang baik dan patuh untuk suamimu nanti?"

"Ya, saya bersedia."

"Bersediakah engkau menjaga dan merawat suamimu sepanjang hidupmu sampai maut memisahkan kalian berdua?"

"Ya, saya bersedia."

"Selamat, kalian sudah resmi menjadi sepasang suami-istri sekarang."

Tanpa menunggu lama, Kris langsung mencium dan melumat bibir Suho sebentar.

"Hey, kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Kris sambil menghapus air mata yang jatuh di pipi Suho.

"Aku sangat bahagia, Oppa," jawab Suho menangis terharu.

"Aku juga sangat bahagia, sayang," balas Kris perlahan memeluk istrinya itu dengan erat.

"Ekhm! Silakan bacakan ikrar janji suci pernikahan kalian," tegur Sehun tiba-tiba menyela.

Kris refleks melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh mungil sang istri, kemudian dia langsung menyambut secarik kertas dan microphone yang disodorkan Sehun padanya.

"I, Wu Yifan, take thee, Kim Suho, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I pledge thee my self to you."

 _"Saya, Wu Yifan, menerima, Kim Suho untuk menjadi istri saya, untuk memiliki dan menerima, mulai hari ini dan seterusnya, dalam suka dan duka, kaya maupun miskin, sakit dan sehat, untuk saling menyayangi dan menghargai, hingga maut memisahkan, dengan bimbingan Tuhan dan karena itu saya menyerahkan jiwa raga ini untukmu."_

"I, Kim Suho, take thee, Wu Yifan, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I pledge thee my self to you."

 _"Saya, Kim Suho, menerima, Wu Yifan untuk menjadi suami saya, untuk memiliki dan menerima, mulai hari ini dan seterusnya, dalam suka dan duka, kaya maupun miskin, sakit dan sehat, untuk saling menyayangi dan menghargai, hingga maut memisahkan, dengan bimbingan Tuhan dan karena itu saya menyerahkan jiwa raga ini untukmu."_

Setelah pembacaan ikrar janji suci pernikahan yang dibacakan oleh Kris dan Suho selesai, semua para tamu yang hadir langsung bertepuk tangan dan ikut bersuka cita, bahkan orangtua dari kedua mempelai menangis terharu karena saking bahagianya.

"Mian, jeongmal mianhae, yeobo. Aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak tadi malam gara-gara hanya memikirkan pernikahan kita hari ini, jadi aku meminum beberapa pil obat tidur. Tapi aku malah ketiduran sampai membuat acara pemberkatan tadi harus ditunda selama hampir 3 jam lebih," ucap Kris sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, matanya terlihat sayu dan memerah, karena terlalu banyak tidur.

"Kau memang tukang tidur, Gege," ejek Sehun merangkul erat bahu kakaknya itu.

"Tapi kau tidak usah menggunakan pil obat tidur untuk membuat tidurmu manjadi lebih nyenyak," nasihat Baekhyun menoyor kepala kakaknya tersebut dengan pelan.

"Kau hampir saja membuat pernikahan kalian tadi dibatalkan," tambah Luhan.

"Baik, aku memang bersalah di sini. Lagipula pernikahan kami tetap berjalan lancar meskipun ada sedikit kendala tadi. Lalu, kapan kalian ingin menyusul kami juga?" tanya Kris balik menggoda kedua adiknya tersebut.

"Katakan cheese!" seru Kai tiba-tiba mengambil foto mereka menggunakan tongsis. Suho dan lainnya yang kaget langsung memasang ekspresi derp yang lucu.

* * *

 **–END–**

* * *

 **Epilog~**

"Congratulation, Noona." –Sehun.

"Selamat menempuh hidup baru, Eonni." –Baekhyun.

"Ditunggu adik bayinya, Noona." –Kai.

"Aku dan Sehun akan menyusul kalian tahun depan." –Luhan.

"Aku dan Kai juga akan menyusul kalian secepatnya." –Kyungsoo.

Dan bla bla, Suho hanya tersenyum simpul menanggapi ocehan mereka berlima–yang ujung-ujungnya menyindir Baekhyun yang belum punya pacar, sedangkan Kris sudah molor sejak dari tadi dengan posisi kepala tiduran di atas pangkuan Suho dan membelakangi kelima saudara iparnya tersebut yang terus berkicau tanpa ingat waktu. Mereka berdua dipastikan tidak akan melakukan malam pertama seperti pengantin baru pada umumnya, lagipula Suho belum siap melakukan 'itu' malam ini.

* * *

 **–FIN–**

* * *

 **Since October 8, 2016.**


	3. Happiness

**Title :** Happiness

 **Rated :** T+

 **Genre :** Family. Fluffy.

 **Disclaimer :** Cast is not mine. But story is mine.

 **Warning :** Genderswitch, EYD tidak sesuai, pasaran, absurd, typo, DLDR!

* * *

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **HAPPY READING~!**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **`Special Edition`**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **1,969 words.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

* * *

Sreekk!

Tidur Yifan langsung terusik saat ada seseorang tiba-tiba membuka gorden kamarnya. Bukannya memilih bangun, Yifan malah semakin membenamkan tubuh jangkungnya ke dalam selimutnya yang tebal.

"Oppa, palli uljimayo~"

Mendengar suara rengekan istrinya, Yifan perlahan kembali menyembulkan kepalanya keluar. Dia hanya melirik sebentar ke arah istrinya yang sedang bersedekap, lalu Yifan bergegas bangun karena Suho memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam dan mengancam.

"Aku sudah bangun," ujar Yifan sambil memojokkan istrinya ke dinding, matanya baru terbuka setengah.

"Sekarang kau mandi, Oppa," suruh Suho berniat ingin menyeret suaminya ke kamar mandi, tapi Yifan tidak membiarkannya bergerak sedikit pun.

"Minta kiss morning dulu," tagih Yifan sedikit memonyongkan bibirnya.

Cup.

Ciuman pagi mereka memang tidak akan selalu dengan hanya bibir yang saling menempel saja. Yifan pasti melumat bibir Suho sampai matanya melek kembali dan pagutan basah mereka itu rata-rata berkisar lima menitan.

"Sudah cukup, Oppa. Cepat mandi sekarang, setelah itu kau bersiap-siap pergi bekerja," kata Suho langsung mendorong dada Yifan agar menjauh darinya, kemudian dia melesat keluar kamar mereka sebelum suaminya tersebut meminta hal lainnya yang lebih intim.

"Yeobo, buatkan nasi goreng kimchi untukku!"

"Apa kau sedang mengidam, Oppa?"

"Ya, tapi kau yang hamil."

Pasangan Yifan dan Suho memang terbilang pasangan yang unik. Saat awal kehamilan pertama Suho sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu, bukannya Suho yang mengidam lebih dulu, tapi malah Yifan yang suka menginginkan sesuatu yang jarang dia minta pada istrinya seperti nasi goreng kimchi.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Morning, Shixun," sapa Yifan sambil mengusak rambut putera semata wayangnya yang sedang memakan sarapannya dengan lembut.

"Morning, Papa," balas Shixun tetap fokus menyantap fancake lemon ditambah madu buatan ibunya yang super lezat.

Suho sedikit berjengit kaget ketika suaminya tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang.

"Aku juga mau dibuatkan fancake spesial seperti Shixun, yeobo," pinta Yifan perlahan menyusupkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher istrinya itu.

"Bagaimana dengan nasi goreng kimchi ini?" tanya Suho terdengar mulai kesal.

"Jadikan saja sebagai bekal makan siangku nanti," jawab Yifan membuat emosi istrinya bertambah.

"Aku hanya bercanda saja, yeobo," ucap Yifan semakin mengeratkan dekapannya pada tubuh mungil Suho, berharap amarah istrinya yang sedang hamil itu dapat kembali mereda.

"Buka mulutmu, Oppa," suruh Suho diam-diam memasukkan jari telunjuknya ke dalam botol madu tanpa sepengetahuan sang suami.

"Aaa.."

Yifan langsung membuka mulutnya sedikit dan Suho bergegas menyumpal mulut suaminya tersebut menggunakan jari telunjuknya yang penuh dengan baluran madu.

"Rasanya manis seperti fancake milik Shixun, kan?" tanya Suho membiarkan Yifan mengulum jarinya, membuat putera mereka yang mulai memperhatikan kegiatan pagi mereka itu menjadi jengkel.

"Manis sekali, sampai-sampai aku bernafsu ingin memakanmu sekarang," bisik Yifan perlahan membalikkan badan Suho agar menghadapnya. Dia hampir saja mendapatkan bibir istrinya yang menggoda, tapi ada sebuah sendok berhasil mendarat mulus di kepalanya dan membuatnya langsung mengaduh–lebih tepatnya hanya berpura-pura saja.

"Papa!" seru Shixun sambil memberengut lucu, dia akan cemburu jika melihat ayahnya menempel pada ibunya.

Cup.

Setelah sempat mengecup sekilas bibir Suho, Yifan bergegas menghampiri puteranya sedang merajuk padanya. Ini sudah biasa terjadi setiap pagi. Shixun pasti akan berhenti bersikap seperti itu setelah adiknya lahir nanti, Yifan membatin yakin.

"Kalau kau sudah selesai sarapan, lebih baik berikan saja sisa fancake-mu ini pada Papa," ujar Yifan malah membuat wajah Shixun semakin tertekuk.

"Wajahmu akan terlihat jelek jika kau menekuk wajahmu seperti itu," cibir Yifan.

Pletak!

"Jangan dengarkan ucapan Papa tadi, sayang. Dia hanya iri padamu, Putera Mama ini sangat tampan dan manis," hibur Suho mengusap pelan pucuk kepala Shixun setelah menjitak kepala suaminya barusan dengan gemas.

"Makan saja nasi goreng kimchi buatan Mama ini, rasanya jauh lebih lezat dibandingkan dengan fancake lemonmu tadi," pinta Suho menaruh sepiring nasi goreng kimchi hangat dan harum buatannya tadi ke hadapan puteranya yang terlihat masih lapar.

"Sarapan untuk Papa mana?"

"Ambil saja sendiri."

"Tapi aku ingin mencicipi fancake buatanmu itu sedikit, yeobo."

Huft.

Suho langsung menyumpal mulut Yifan dengan sepotong fancake berukuran agak besar, lalu mengabaikan suaminya itu dan memilih mendengarkan puteranya yang mulai berceloteh panjang lebar. Shixun termasuk balita yang hiperaktif dan cerewet, membuat Yifan terkadang kewalahan dalam mengurus putera semata wayangnya itu jika Suho sedang pergi bertamasya bersama murid-muridnya selama satu hari.

"Bwee~"

Yifan berusaha mengendalikan emosinya saat Shixun menjulurkan lidahnya untuk mengejek sang ayah. Apalagi tawa Suho langsung pecah, karena Yifan memakan nasi goreng kimchi buatannya langsung dari pan sambil memasang ekspresi wajah yang sangat menyedihkan. Poor Yifan!

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Hari sudah menjelang malam dan waktu juga sudah menunjukkan jam setengah sembilan malam. Ini saatnya keluarga kecil Wu bersantai di ruang keluarga mereka yang nyaman, setelah mereka menyelesaikan acara makan tadi yang selalu diwarnai guyonan Yifan yang membuat Shixun merasa kesal.

"Karena Shixun ingin mempunyai adik perempuan nanti, Papa sudah menyiapkan nama untuknya. Wu Baixian atau Wu Zitao, nama mana yang lebih bagus menurut kalian?" tanya Yifan sembari mengelus pucuk kepala puteranya yang sedang asyik membelai perut istrinya yang sudah membuncit.

"Wu Baixian," jawab Suho asal.

"Anio, Wu Zitao saja. Adik perempuanku ini pasti sangat imut dan menggemaskan," timpal Shixun mengecupi perut ibunya dengan penuh sayang, dia sangat antusias sekali dalam menunggu kelahiran sang adik.

"Dan Papa yang paling tampan di rumah ini," balas Yifan mulai menggoda puteranya lagi.

"Aku lebih tampan dari Papa! Titik!" seru Shixun membuat adik kecil di dalam perut ibunya sedikit terkejut, karena Suho barusan merasa ada tendangan kecil dari calon bayinya tadi.

"Hey, teriakanmu tadi sudah membuat adik kecilmu kaget," ujar Yifan sambil menoyor pelan kening Shixun.

"Kau tidak boleh menoyor kepala Shixun seperti ini. Dia masih kecil, Oppa!" tegur Suho langsung mencubit pinggang suaminya itu.

"Aw, yeobo."

"Lagi, Ma! Cubiti terus pinggang Papa! Papa tadi nakal sama Shixun, Ma."

"Hentikan, yeobo. Ini benar-benar sakit, aw!"

Gelak tawa Shixun langsung pecah saat dia melihat ibunya terus mengerjai ayahnya yang sebenarnya hanya pura-pura kesakitan saja. Yifan memang selalu berakting seperti itu agar putera semata wayangnya itu bisa merasa senang, tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan bagi Yifan selain melihat senyuman Suho dan Shixun. Yifan sudah berjanji pada dirinya kalau dia akan selalu menjaga mereka berdua ditambah calon bayi dalam perut istrinya. Yifan berharap keluarga kecilnya ini akan selalu diselimuti dengan keharmonisan, meskipun badai mungkin bisa menerpa mereka pada suatu hari nanti.

* * *

"Oppa," panggil Suho dengan nada yang sangat manja.

"Hm, ne, yeobo?" sahut Yifan sambil mengecup lembut pucuk kepala istrinya beberapa kali.

"Ayo kita berlibur ke China sebelum aku melahirkan nanti," kata Suho terdengar mulai merengek.

"Apa kau sedang mengidam, yeobo?" tanya Yifan curiga.

"Ne, Oppa," jawab Suho sembari menganggukkan kepalanya dengan imut.

"Aku ingin melihat panda di kebun binatang di sana."

"Usia kandunganmu sudah menginjak bulan kedelapan, dokter juga melarangmu melakukan pekerjaan rumah yang berat dan berpergian jauh keluar kota atapun keluar negeri."

"Lagipula kau bisa melihat panda yang lucu di situs Youtube atau situs internet lainnya."

"Shireo, aku maunya melihat panda secara langsung!"

Yifan menghela napasnya sejenak, dia harus tetap sabar dalam menghadapi ibu hamil seperti istrinya ini. Dia tidak boleh membuat Suho sampai merasa kecewa padanya nanti. Hati si ibu hamil memang sangat sensitif dan rapuh. Karena itulah, Yifan selalu menjaga kata-katanya dan berusaha memanjakan Suho sampai anak kedua mereka lahir kurang dari sebulan lagi.

 **In a blink of an eye**

 _Dalam sekejap mata_

 **Just a whisper of smoke**

 _Hanya sebuah bisikan asap_

 **You could lose everything**

 _Kau bisa kehilangan segalanya_

 **The truth is you're never alone**

 _Sebenarnya kau tak akan pernah sendirian_

 **So, I'll kiss you longer baby**

 _Jadi, aku akan menciummu lebih lama sayang_

 **Any chance that I get**

 _Setiap kesempatan yang aku dapatkan_

I **'ll make the most of the minutes**

 _Aku akan memperbanyak waktuku_

 **So long with no regret**

 _Begitu lama tanpa ada penyesalan_

 **Let's take our time to say what we want**

 _Mari ambil waktu kita untuk membicarakan apa yang kita inginkan_

 **Here's what we've got**

 _Di sinilah apa yang sudah kita dapatkan_

 **Before it's all gone**

 _Sebelum itu semua pergi_

' **Cause no one will promise tomorrow**

 _Karena tak satupun yang menjanjikan di hari esok_

 **So, I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you,**

 _Jadi, aku akan mencintaimu seolah aku akan kehilanganmu_

 **I'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbye**

 _Aku akan mendekapmu seolah aku berkata selamat tinggal_

 **Forever will stay in, I won't take you for granted**

 _Selamanya akan tetap begitu, Aku tak bisa mengabaikanmu begitu saja_

' **Cause we'll never know it when we'll run out of time**

 _Karena kita tak akan pernah kapan kita kehabisan waktu_

 **So, I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you,**

 _Jadi, aku akan mencintaimu seolah aku akan kehilanganmu_

 **I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you**

 _Aku akan mencintaimu seolah aku akan kehilanganmu_

"Arrayo, aku akan melihat panda di situs Youtube saja."

Mudah saja bagi Yifan membuat Suho mengerti, dia tunjukkan rasa kasih sayang dan kekhawatirkannya lewat lagu Barat yang menyentuh hati tadi. Yifan takut kehilangan Suho setiap saat, dia ingin istrinya itu selalu baik-baik saja dan tidak cacat satu barang pun pada tubuhnya. Yifan ingin wanita yang dia nikahi sekitar lima tahun yang lalu itu tampak sempurna bersama kedua anaknya sampai nanti. Intinya, harta yang paling berharga yang dimiliki Yifan di dunia ini hanyalah keluarganya saja, tidak ada yang lain lagi selain hal tersebut.

"Aku punya firasat anak kedua kita ini akan mirip seperti panda, membuat Shixun semakin gemas padanya nanti," ucap Yifan sambil mengelus perut besar istrinya dengan lembut.

"Wu Zitao, nama yang dipilih Shixun sepertinya memang cocok untuk dijadikan sebagai nama adiknya. Terdengar sangat manis dan lucu."

"Manis sekali sampai membuatku bisa terkena diabetes."

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Oppa."

"Itu perumpamaan saja, yeobo."

"I know."

* * *

 **–END–**

* * *

 **Epilog~**

"Wu Zitao. Badanmu gembul dan kau punya kantung mata seperti panda. Naega neomu eomu neoumu johae~"

Yifan berusaha menahan tawanya agar tidak terdengar saat melihat puteri kecilnya tampak menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri dengan wajah lugu sambil mendengarkan kakaknya menyanyi. Perhatian Yifan harus teralih karena ponselnya tiba-tiba berbunyi.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Yeoboseyo, Oppa."

"Kau ada di mana sekarang? Ini sudah sore, tapi kau belum pulang juga."

"Aku sedang ada di Gangnam, Oppa."

"Memang apa yang kau lakukan di sana?"

"Aku mendapatkan undangan seminar tadi dan aku datang ke sini karena paksaan Kyungsoo."

"Aku juga alumnus dari Universitas Gangnam-Gu, kenapa aku tidak diundang?"

"Khusus untuk para alumnus dari fakultas sastra saja, Oppa."

"Oh, pantas saja~"

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan keadaan anak-anak sekarang?"

"Mereka sudah tidur beberapa menit yang lalu karena mereka tidak tidur tadi siang."

"Pasti wajah mereka sangat polos dan menggemaskan."

"Kau benar, yeobo. Shixun lebih mirip seperti kitty dan Zitao selalu terlihat seperti bayi panda mungil."

"Sayang sekali, aku tidak bisa pulang malam ini karena Eomma menyuruhku menginap di hotel bersama Kyungsoo."

"Aku mengerti, yeobo. Aku tutup dulu telponnya. Cuaca di Seoul sedang tidak bersahabat sekarang dan sepertinya akan turun hujan sebentar lagi, aku harus menutup semua jendela apartemen kita selagi anak-anak masih tidur."

"Ne, Oppa."

"Pukul saja pria yang menatapmu dengan mata jelalatan saat seminar nanti. Jangan biarkan dia mendekatimu, aku akan membunuhnya jika dia berani menggodamu."

Suho langsung tertawa renyah setelah mendengar perintah suaminya itu, Yifan memang sangat overprotektif jika dia sedang tidak ada di rumah seperti sekarang ini.

"Arrayo, Oppa. Tolong jaga anak-anak sebaik mungkin selagi aku tidak ada di rumah."

"Itu pasti! Saranghae, yeobo."

"Nado saranghae, Oppa."

Pip!

Yifan bergegas membereskan apartemennya sebelum turun hujan dan kedua anaknya terbangun, dia akan menjadi orang tua tunggal lagi hari ini. Yifan tidak masalah kalau harus ditinggal oleh istrinya dan disuruh menjaga kedua anak yang masih kecil selama seminggu. Hanya saja Suho tidak akan bisa tahan meninggalkan Shixun dan Zitao lebih satu hari, karena jiwa keibuannya selalu membuatnya ingin menjaga kedua anaknya tersebut setiap saat. Sungguh, keluarga kecil ini sangat erat dan sulit untuk terpisahkan.

* * *

 **–FIN–**

* * *

 **Since October 15, 2016.**


	4. Really Love You

**Title :** Really Love You

 **Rated :** T+

 **Genre :** Romance. Humor. Fluffy.

 **Disclaimer :** Cast is not mine. But story is mine.

 **Warning :** Genderswitch maybe yaoi, EYD tidak sesuai, absurd, typo, DLDR!

* * *

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **HAPPY READING~!**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **`Special Edition`**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **1,344 words.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

* * *

"Apa kau menyukai Kris Oppa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ne," jawab Suho sambil mengangguk yakin.

"Apa kau senang jika Kris Oppa selalu memperhatikanmu dan berada di dekatmu?" sambung Kyungsoo.

"Ne," jawab Suho mulai terlihat ragu.

"Apa kau mencintai Kris?" tanya Luhan to do point.

"Mmm, soal itu.."

"Kami tahu kalau kau masih meragukan Kris, kau takut dia malah mempermainkanmu dan membuatmu malu nanti. Tapi setidaknya kau harus mencobanya dulu, jangan merasa pesimis karena gunjingan orang lain. Mereka hanya merasa iri padamu, mereka belum tentu bahagia dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing," jelas Luhan mendadak menjadi penceramah, berhubung umurnya paling tua dan lebih dewasa di antara ketiga sahabatnya itu.

"Kau bilang tadi, Kris Oppa mengajakmu berkencan hari ini dan kau menerima ajakannya tersebut," ucap Kyungsoo.

"Ne, waeyo?" jawab Suho agak malu-malu.

"Berapa menit lagi kelas Kris Oppa akan berakhir?" tanya Baekhyun juga.

"Mungkin sekitar lima belas menitan lagi," jawab Suho sambil menerka.

"Kami bisa mendandanimu menjadi lebih manis sebelum dia datang menjemputmu kemari," ujar Baekhyun bergegas mengeluarkan alat-alat make up yang selalu dibawanya dari dalam tas, kemudian menaruhnya ke atas meja.

"Tidak usah, Baekhyun," tolak Suho berniat ingin kabur.

"Gwenchanayo, Oppa. Kami tidak akan mendandanimu sampai menor dan merubahmu menjadi waria kok," tahan Kyungsoo mulai memakaikan cream dan bedak ke wajah Suho.

"Aku rasa warna lip gloss yang cocok untuk bibir Suho adalah warna peach," kata Luhan.

"Jangan warna itu, warna pink lebih cocok untuk tipe warna bibirnya yang natural," sanggah Baekhyun mulai berdebat lagi dengan sahabat rusanya itu.

"Kau poleskan saja eyeliner ke kelopak mata Suho, biar aku yang mengurus bibirnya."

"Tapi semua alat make up ini milikku."

"Yang dikatakan Baekhyun Eonni tadi benar, Eonni. Bibir Suho Oppa lebih cocok memakai lip gloss berwarna pink ketimbang peach," lerai Kyungsoo langsung membuat Baekhyun bersorak penuh kemenangan.

"Terserahlah," desis Luhan akhirnya mau mengalah juga. Selera Luhan memang lebih dewasa daripada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, atau Luhan memang harus sesekali meniru selera mereka agar dia terlihat lebih anak muda dan pacar–yang terakhir ini abaikan saja.

Setelah selesai mendadani Suho selama lima menit, Baekhyun langsung menyerahkan cermin kecil padanya. Suho malah terkekeh malu sambil menutup wajahnya dengan tangan setelah melihat wajahnya yang bertambah semakin manis dan terkesan cantik. Berterima kasihlah pada ketiga sahabat wanitanya itu yang dengan senang hati sudah membuatnya menjadi namja uke terimut yang dapat membuat namja seme seperti Kris langsung jatuh berlutut di kaki Suho dengan mudahnya.

"Piwit!"

"Apa lihat-lihat!?" salak Baekhyun galak.

"Jaga matamu, sipit! Matamu bisa makin tenggelam kalau kau melirik Suho Oppa dengan mata jelalatan seperti itu," sambung Baekhyun sontak membuat perasaan Baekhyun tersinggung.

"Mataku sipit juga!"

"Aku tidak bermaksud ingin menyinggung perasaanmu, aku hanya ingin menggertak mereka saja."

"Aku tahu matamu itu bulat, bulat seperti mata burung hantu dan bola ping pong," ledek Baekhyun.

Cup.

"Hah?"

Baekhyun langsung cengo karena pacarnya tiba-tiba mencium bibirnya, membuat mata dua gadis lainnya menjadi berkedip-kedip lucu.

"Mau aku cium lagi?" ancam Chanyeol.

Baekhyun buru-buru mengatup kembali mulutnya, bahkan Luhan dan Kyungsoo membungkam mulutnya menggunakan tangan, takut pacar mereka ikut nyosor ke bibir mereka secara tiba-tiba seperti yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol tadi pada Baekhyun.

"Suho?" panggil Kris lembut.

"Ne?" sahut Suho sangat gerogi.

"Ayo kita pergi sekarang," ajak Kris.

"Ekhm!" Kai dan Sehun sengaja berdehem untuk menggoda teman satu spesies mereka itu.

"Jangan lupa traktirannya nanti ya, Oppa," bisik Kyungsoo.

Suho perlahan berdiri dari tempat duduknya, ada semberut merah muncul di pipinya akibat dari Kyungsoo barusan.

"Good luck, Oppa!" ujar Baekhyun menyemangati.

"Kami titip Suho padamu, Kris. Tolong jaga dia baik-baik," nasihat Luhan layaknya seorang ibu yang baru mengizinkan anaknya berkencan dengan pacarnya.

"Pasti, Noona. Kami pergi dulu," pamit Kris bergegas menyeret Suho pergi dari kantin menuju parkiran di fakultasnya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Setelah puas bermain beberapa wahana di Lotte Word, Kris mengajak Suho mampir ke sebuah kedai es krim. Dadanan Suho belum luntur meskipun dia sedikit berkeringat, karena Baekhyun selalu membeli alat make up limited edition yang terbilang mahal tapi tidak mudah luntur. Itulah keuntungan yang diterima Suho setelah bersahabat dengan Nona Eyeliner itu, apalagi si rusa dan si mata bulat juga sangat gemar mendandani Suho untuk membuat Kris semakin tergila-gila padanya.

"Kau mau es krim rasa apa, Sunbaenim?" tanya Suho sedikit kaku.

"Panggil saja aku Hyung dan jangan berbicara seformal itu padaku," pinta Kris sembari tersenyum manis, membuat jantung Suho langsung berdetak tidak karuan.

"Ne, arrayo, Hyung." Suho menganggukkan kepalanya dengan imut, mengundang tangan Kris untuk mengusak rambutnya sampai agak sedikit berantakan.

"Samakan saja denganmu, lagipula semua es krim rasanya enak seperti yang pernah kau katakan padaku dulu," ucap Kris kini tangannya beralih merangkul bahu Suho.

"Ahjussi, kami pesan dua es krim rasa matcha green tea."

"Ne, algeseumnida, Nona."

"Biarkan orang-orang memanggilmu dengan sebutan Nona, tapi aku tidak akan menyuruhmu berpakaian crossdresser," bisik Kris tepat di telinga Suho.

Suho tahu kalau Kris selalu berusaha membuatnya mengerti dengan kata-kata yang halus, itulah yang membuat Suho betah berlama-lama di dekat Kris.

"Apa kau tahu lagu Justin Bieber yang judulnya Love Yourself?" tanya Kris.

"Ne, aku tahu," jawab Suho sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Lagu itu menyuruh kita untuk mencintai diri kita sendiri. Aku ingin kau tetap menjadi dirimu yang sekarang, jangan berubah menjadi orang lain."

"Apa kau tidak suka melihatku berdandan seperti ini, Hyung?" tanya Suho mulai berkecil hati.

"Bukan begitu maksudku, aku justru malah senang kalau ketiga sahabat perempuanmu itu mendandanimu seperti ini. Aku hanya ingin kau menerimaku apa adanya tanpa memperdulikan perkataan orang lain tentang hubungan kita. Aku tahu negara kelahiranmu ini tidak mungkin melegalkan pernikahan sesama jenis, tapi kita bisa menikah di luar negeri dan hidup bahagia seperti pasangan pada umumnya."

"Hyung, kau.."

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Suho. Jangan pernah ragukan perasaanku ini, aku berjanji tidak akan menyia-nyiakanmu dan membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja. Kau sangat berharga untukku, Suho."

"EKHM!"

Adegan kemesraan mereka berdua harus terpotong oleh deheman paman pemilik kedai es krim. Sebenarnya si paman tidak bermaksud ingin menyela, tapi es krim pesanan kedua pemuda itu sudah mulai mencair tadi.

"J-joesonghamnida, Ahjussi," ujar Suho buru-buru mengambil es krim pesanan mereka dan Kris yang membayar tagihannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalian terlihat sangat serasi. Semoga hubungan kalian langgeng sampai ke pelaminan nanti."

"Kamsahamnida, Ahjussi."

"Tak apa, anak muda. Lagipula puteraku seorang gay juga, jadi kalian tidak perlu merasa sungkan padaku."

"Ne, Ahjussi. Kami permisi dulu," pamit Kris sambil menundukkan kepalanya dengan hormat pada sang paman.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, anak muda!"

"Ne, sampai jumpa juga, Ahjussi," balas Suho perlahan bergelayut manja pada lengan Kris, dia sudah tidak memperdulikan lagi dengan tatapan orang-orang di sekitarnya yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan aneh.

"Naega johae~"

Kris langsung tertawa renyah saat mendengar Suho mulai bersenandung riang, ini artinya Kris sudah berhasil mendapatkan seluruh hati Suho dan mereka berdua resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih mulai sekarang. Buktinya saja Suho sudah tidak merasa canggung lagi saat melakukan skinship dengan Kris di muka umum. Cinta itu memang buta, mereka tetap bisa bersatu walaupun akan ada banyak rintangan yang dapat mengguncang hubungan mereka nanti.

* * *

 **–END–**

* * *

 **Epilog~**

"Oppa, hari ini tanggal berapa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"6 November," jawab Kris tidak terlalu yakin.

"Berarti..?" ucap Baekhyun sedikit gaje.

"Apa?" tanya Kris curiga.

"Hari ini ulang tahunmu, Oppa!" seru Baekhyun.

"Tidak kusangka kalian berdua ingat hari ulang tahunku hari ini."

"Sebenarnya kami juga sempat lupa, tapi untungnya Suho Oppa mengingatkan kami kemarin."

"Lalu, di mana dia sekarang?" tanya Kris sedikit tidak sabaran.

"Oppa, kemarilah!" teriak Kyungsoo.

"Saengil chukkahamnida, Hyu–maksudku Oppa," kata Suho langsung mengoreksi kalimat terakhirnya saat melihat kedua sahabatnya memberikan isyarat padanya dengan kedipan mata.

"Suho, kau cantik sekali," desis Kris sambil memandang Suho dengan mulut menganga karena pacarnya itu berpakaian crossdresser.

Greb!

"Yak, Kris! Apa-apaan kau ini!?" teriak Luhan langsung memukuli Kris yang sedang melumat bibir Suho dengan penuh nafsu.

"Jaga kelakuanmu, Oppa! Ingat, kita masih ada di kampus!" tambah Kyungsoo berusaha menyelematkan Suho dari terkaman Kris yang ganas.

"Yeoboseyo, Chanyeol. Cepat kemari, Kris Oppa hilang kendali lagi!"

* * *

 **–FIN–**

* * *

 **Since October 16, 2016.**


End file.
